babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow technology
Shadow Technology is the name given to a type of Organic technology developed and used by the ancient race known only as the Shadows. After they departed the galaxy in 2261, a large amount of their tech ended up in the hands of the younger races, either through salvaging ancient artefacts and ships scattered across hundreds of worlds or as a result of a previous alliance with the shadows. Devices fitted with Cyberweb Implants.]] *'Bio-Genetic Nanovirus': A highly adaptive artificial plague capable of targeting specific species and capable of wiping out entire races.Racing the Night *'Cyberweb Implants': Highly adaptive cybernetic devices that are grafted into the nervous system of living sentient beings, allowing them to merge with almost any computer system. These are used to convert living beings to serve as CPUs for Shadow vessels.Ship of TearsEndgame *'Death Cloud': The most powerful weapons known to be used by the Shadows, they were capable of reducing thriving planets into lifeless husks.The Long Night *'Dreamweaver': A special offshoot breed of keeper, used to create and implant dreams while a subject sleeps.The Long Night of Centauri Prime, p. 123 *'"The Egg"': The nickname given to a large artifact found on the surface of Alpha Omega III by the crew of the Interplanetary Expeditions (IPX) ship Icarus. A large inscription in it can be roughly translated as "All that is desired." The Egg serves as a trap, using telepathic attraction.The Shadow Within *'Hyperspace funnel': A type of point-to-point hyperspace travel facilitated by a specially built jumpgate.Armies of Light and Dark, pp. 34-35 *'Invisibility Web': A web-like garment used by the Drakh that could effectively blend the wearer into the background. Most effective in the dark or deep shadows, the effect is somewhat less effective when used in broad daylight. The web remains deactivated as long as it is folded in upon itself; it becomes visible if a part of the wearer is exposed and can be sensed and remotely negated by others that use Shadow technology.Armies of Light and Dark, p. 200 *'Keeper': A sentient parasitic organism that can maintain a telepathic link with its bonded Drakh that can subvert its host's will.Racing MarsThe Fall of Centauri Prime *'"The Mouse"': The nickname given to a small artifact found on Theta Omega II by IPX. Like most Shadow technology, the device is semi-organic and can be telepathically activated, resulting in a explosion,and also trapping the minds of telepaths within a three mile radius in a permanent trance, believing themselves to be the machine. Several more identical devices were found in a cave on Alpha Omega III by the crew of the Icarus.The Shadow Within *'Null Field': Technology that acts like a portable event horizon of a black hole. It traps all light, energy emissions and sensor probes within a volume several miles across while allowing solid objects to enter and leave without hindrance.Armies of Light and Dark, p. 36''A Call to Arms'' *'Remote control pod': An organic device used to remotely pilot a starship without the need for a crew. Just one or two of these hooked into the control systems are sufficient to run even a large warship like the Vorchan class medium warship and successfully engage in combat maneuvers. The Drakh acquired a large number of these devices when they evacuated Z'ha'dum and in 2262 used them to frame the Centauri Republic for a series of attacks on Interstellar Alliance shipping lanes. A few years prior, the Psi Corps discovered one such device.Movements of Fire and Shadow *'Shadow "temporal rift" device': A single jet-black sphere, approximately the same size as a Starfury, with eight long, pulsing tendrils. In 2259, one such device was used by the Shadows in an attempt to seize control of the temporal rift in Sector 14, before being destroyed by three Minbari/Vorlon prototype hybrid fighters, lead by Entil'Zha Jeffrey Sinclair.To Dream in the City of Sorrows *'Sleeper': A sentient parasitic organism used for assassinations.The Long Night of Centauri Prime, p. 141 Ships image:Shadow-battlecrab.jpg|A Shadow Vessel over the surface of Ganymede. image:Shadow Fighters Release Plague.jpg|Shadow fighters release a nano-virus over a planet. image:DamagedShadowScout.jpg|A damaged Shadow scout ship attempting to ram White Star 2. image:Shadowhybrid.jpg|An Earth made Shadow-hybrid Vessel. *'Shadow Vessel': The most prominent weapon used by the Shadows in their wars of chaos. A large number of these were seeded on remote planets and moons across the galaxy, to be retrieved when the time for them to move again was right. *'Shadow Fighter': Small fighter sized craft, often carried aboard Shadow Vessels. *'Shadow Scout Ship': A medium sized vessel used for scouting areas ahead of the main fleet. *'Shadow Hybrid': A hybrid vessel built by a black-ops faction within Earthforce, based on the study of Shadow Vessels found beneath the surface of Mars. One of these was responsible for the destruction of the EAS Cerberus.The Path of Sorrows *[[Shadow hybrid fighter|'Shadow Hybrid Fighter']]: A hybrid fighter built by the same black-ops faction of Earthforce.B5ScrollsEnd of the Line See also * Vorlon technology * Organic technology References Category:Technology Category:Shadow technology